


Her Capable Hands

by hiddencait



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Winter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Mention of Tony Stark - Freeform, Post-Winter Soldier, Pre-ship, background Fitz & Mack friendship, mention of unspecified medical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's new patient is one she's not sure she's qualified to treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



> I hadn't even considered Jemma/Bucky as a ship prior to seeing in Queenmidalah's Fandom Stocking, but now I desperately want all the things to do with this ship. 
> 
> I just hope my giftee enjoys this!

“You know, this really isn’t my field. My specialty is more along the lines of biochem. If you’d just let me get-”

“No, this is fine. You can do it.”

While Jemma was gratified by the taciturn man’s apparent trust in her abilities, she was afraid she _couldn’t,_ in fact, do this. She still didn’t know why the famous Bucky Barnes, or perhaps infamous was more accurate, had decided to approach her regarding an issue with unexplained bleeding from the junction between his mechanical prosthetic and his shoulder, but Jemma was fairly certain he’d made a mistake. James, as he’d told her softly to call him, hadn’t given her any details regarding why he’d chosen to approach her instead of someone more suited. Like say, Mr. Stark who was technically a member or James’ new team, or even Fitz if he’d wished to avoid the other Avengers discovering the problem.

Or, well, Fitz and Mack most likely. She tried to swallow the bitterness at the knowledge that she’d been thoroughly replaced at her old friend’s side. Jemma didn’t blame Mack for sliding into place – she knew all too well how easily Fitz drew people solidly into his orbit. It was strange how everyone always seemed to talk about her and Fitz as if she was the one who could stand to lose him, instead of the other way around.

She hated to admit it, but she was fairly certain the only reason he’d clung so hard to their friendship was for the familiarity of it in the face of the changes that had occurred. But familiar wasn’t always what was best for a person. Or else, why had she so clearly made his condition worse.

“Are you all right?” James’ voice was halting as he asked, as if unsure he’d be allowed to do so. It was a far cry from the charismatic man she’d seen in the old films Coulson had shown them once upon a time on the Bus. Back before everything had fallen apart.

She was focused enough on the memory of the comfortable days before Ward’s betrayal, that the touch of metal fingers on her hand had her jumping in shock. James reeled back, hands up as if to prove he wasn’t a threat, and Jemma was near to kicking herself at the renewed look of self-loathing on his face.

Honestly Jemma, she scolded herself, keep your focus. He needs your help, and for whatever reason it’s only your help he wants. Buck up, girl. You’re a professional after all.

“I’m sorry-” she started, but James was apologizing as well.

“I shouldn’t have-”

Jemma giggled, likely startling James even more than he’d startled her.

“I _am_ sorry, James. My mind is wandering more than it should.” She moved back to his side and reached for his prosthetic again, ignoring his move to evade her grasp. Jemma rang the tips of her gloved fingers over the edges of metal and skin, watching carefully for any reaction from the real and artificial nerve endings. She was definitely going to need some diagnostics; shame an MRI was out of the question due to the metal in his arm. That would likely be their best bet for a clear image.

“We’re going to need to do x-rays and a CT scan; I don’t feel comfortable attempting to remove the prosthetic without some idea of the damage we might be looking at. Not that there’s likely to be major damage of course,” she added hastily, growing flustered despite herself under James’ steady gaze. Feeling the start of babbling trying to escape her lips, she lowered her hands and took a long breath.

“Scans are fine. Whatever you need to do.” He sounded like he trusted her and damned if that wasn’t almost a blow. She didn’t know what she was doing, drat it all. Jemma sighed again, and decided to try one last time to convince him to seek out more mechanically skilled aid.

“James, are you sure I can’t at least call one of the others for a consult or…” she trailed off as he shook his head slowly. He licked his lips, and she held her breath, waiting for him to gather himself to speak.

“Stark just sees the arm sometimes. Like it’s just another project he can take apart and put back together.” He rubbed at what was left of his shoulder, and Jemma had to force herself not to tear up at the renewed knowledge of how painful the prosthetic must be. “He knows his stuff, sure. But sometimes… Sometimes it feels like he forgets the arm is attached to a person.”

“I see,” she replied softly. After a moment, she nodded once, determined to follow through. “Well then, we’ll just do the best we can then, shall we?”

James nodded back, and Jemma felt something ache in her chest at the small smile he gave her like a gift.


End file.
